


A Sheep and her Lion

by ChaChaCharlieCo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaCharlieCo/pseuds/ChaChaCharlieCo
Summary: In an alternate universe where humans had adapted a few features from animals, Sora and Kairi are villagers on an island.A story with no large quest like saving the worlds, but a very simple story of a lion boy in love with a sheep girl.Inspired by a combination of Final Fantasy and Animal Crossing.
Relationships: Sora/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Sheep and her Lion

Salty... but... Sweet, she thought. Took a small bite off her ice cream and looked out into the ocean. A small island was right in the middle on the horizon line, backlit by the sunset. Kairi sighed, pouted at the view. She didn’t think she would worry about him that much. It was just two weeks, and the two weeks have almost passed. Just one more day. She can wait one more day.

She tried her best to ignore the lonely feeling the vacant seat next to her seemed to give her. Usually the bench under the paopu tree was occupied with the two of them, eating ice cream and watching the sunset together atop the hill that overlooked the beach, the ocean and the small island. But for the past two weeks, Kairi sat alone.

”It’s the coming of age ceremony for lions!” Sora exclaimed, chomping down on his third ice cream. “Afterwards, I get a brand new mane, a much bigger mane!”

“What do you do? Like... Just shake hands with the mayor and you get a new mane?” She tilted her heard towards him as she ate her own cold treat.

“Nah. They put us there in that island for two weeks.”

“You mean, try to survive?!”

“Yeah! Well, no not really. There are monsters but they’re easy to deal with.” He nodded. “Afterwards the townsfolk will row over there to greet us by the beach and congratulate us. Then we get our manes!”

Kairi thought for a moment, her own coming of age ceremony was still months away, a ceremony in which is more of a party, perfect for her kind, the sheep. People would come over, usually the rams, lambs and sheep. There would be food and drinks. And for her clothes, a unique flower necklace that represented maturity with a matching elegant dress to wear.

Her grandmother would be so proud. But, the whole thing was never going to be as crazy as Sora’s.

“Will you... Are you gonna be okay?” She frowned, her long ears drooping.

“I’ll be fine, don’t you worry! I’ll make sure that I have a fire going to keep the monsters away.” He cheerfully smiled at her, his tail wagging. His spiky hair and short mane swaying from the soft wind that went through them briefly and for a moment, her heart thumped a little harder that made her turn away to hide her blush. He shuffled a little closer to her.

“After this... I have something to ask you.”

“Is there a reason why you can’t ask now?”

“I think... It’s not yet time.”

“...Alright. I’ll wait.” She nodded. They looked at each other for a moment and back at sight seeing. She felt his large paw go over her small one, fingers entangled and he tightened his hold on her.

The next day, she ran to him before he set off to the small island. Two other lions who were also a part of the ceremony looked at each other and snickered. They were surely going to poke fun at Sora for this.

“It’s my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me.” She gave him a wayfinder, a trinket that helped people find their way back home. And from the looks of it, she made it herself. He held onto it and nodded at her.

“I will.”

That was two weeks ago. Almost two weeks ago. And she watched a small golden glow from the island light up as it was getting darker and darker. A bonfire, and in the same spot it always been on for the past two weeks. She sighed in relief and stood. she chewed on the popsicle, before throwing it in a nearby bin. She should prepare something to congratulate him. She put her finger on her lips for a moment, deep in thought until her eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind and hummed all the way to her house.

* * *

As she paddled to the island on her boat the next morning, the shore was already occupied with quite a handful of people. Lions and other animals alike, celebrating the coming of age of the young lions. She tied her boat to the dock and joined the crowd, with the Mayor, her step father, presenting the lions and handing them their hard earned reward. Gone with their old, short manes and replaced with brand new long, larger manes that matched their hair colour. A symbol of immense strength and great courage. A true Lion’s pride. The crowd clapped and cheered, Kairi happily copied them and watched Sora as he lifted his fist up into the sky with the biggest grin he could muster.

After the ceremony, while everyone headed back to the main island. She stayed behind to properly greet him, holding a large, well wrapped present in her arms as he went and gathered up the items he brought for the two week stay.

“Congratulations, Sora!”

“Thanks Kairi.” He flashed the usual toothy smile at her but he really did feel different. Especially with the new mane, he looked larger, and with new fresh scars that covered his body he looked like a seasoned warrior. Intimidating even, despite having such a goofy smile.

“I brought a present, to celebrate!”

“A gift?” He stepped closer to her and sniffed, his eyes widened and his tail wagged side to side. “Can I open it now?”

“Not yet. Let’s get your baggage to the docks, get you home, and then you can open it when we get to your house.”

“Alright!”

* * *

The next few hours were busy. Over at Sora’s house, his family congratulated him, admiring his brand new mane, and even his more toned build. His mother poked fun at how he probably couldn’t sleep like he usually did the whole time he was at the island. He admitted that despite having easy prey present at the island, they were surprisingly fast and difficult to catch, making him not being able to eat for a few days. Kairi sat with them, the lions treated her like family even if she’s a sheep, she was like a daughter to them. She grew up with them and with Sora, and they quickly noticed their son’s admiration for her as the years went.

As lunch rolled by, she finally presented her gift, cleverly wrapped in banana leaves. Sora opened it and the collective gasp of the lions brought Kairi immense joy, proud of her selection.

Thick slabs of raw chocobo meat marinated in her special Catnip herbs.

“Why don’t you two get some dessert?” Sora’s mom quickly took the slabs away and handed it to his father who put them straight on to the grill. She gently pushed Kairi to her son and handed him some money with a big wide grin as she rubbed her hands mischievously.

* * *

They walked up the street with Kairi walking ahead, on their way to their usual spot where they get their ice cream.

“Kairi?”

“Hm?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.”

He bought two ice creams for her and himself. Sitting at the bench where they always sat, the paopu tree gave them shade under the afternoon sun.

“Are you having your ceremony right after your birthday?” He unwrapped his treat and bit right into it.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Hm, just thinking.”

“Oh? Why? What are you planning?” She licked her ice cream and waited for his response. He was quiet and took a while to answer. But as she looked at him, his whole face was red and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. She stared at him in bewilderment.

“What’s so funny?”

He shook his head and continued consuming his ice cream. “Nothing’s funny.” And yet, he had the biggest grin. She knew that he grinned when he’s uncomfortable or trying to be confident. It was his way of “sucking it up and taking it”. She wished he would stop that habit. She wanted to know what he was really feeling. But something about this grin felt different.

“By the way, what was it that you wanted to ask me? You know, before you left?”

He threw his popsicle at an open trash bin, took a deep breath and sighed.

“I plan to marry you.”

It was as if time stopped at that moment. Silence was all she could hear and those words echoed in her mind.

She stared at him quietly until she composed herself. “... Pardon?”

“You asked for my plans, so that’s the first thing on my list. I plan to marry you after your own ceremony.”

Her face went beet red. His did so as well. But he hesitated and babbled.

“O-only if... If you would have me... That’s what I was going to ask you about...” his voice trailed off, he turned away and his large hand scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

After a long pause, he heard her giggle and sigh. When he turned to her, he found her smiling ever so softly at him and he couldn’t help but admire the way she looked so beautiful under the shade. And then...

“Yes.” She nodded.

That’s it. That was it. He was dead. No he was alive. No, he felt this surge of energy, pumped him up, he wanted to jump and roar then fly then die right on the spot. It was enough for him to feel like the happiest lion in the world.

She felt him shaking on his seat, then two large arms wrapped around her, pulling her off her seat. Her ice cream flung right out of her hand but she didn’t care. He twirled around with her. His laughter, sounded like music to her ears and she couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

When he set her down. He held her tightly. Rubbing his face against hers. She felt his fresh tears on her cheek as he continued showering her with affection.

“Thank you.” His voice low, like a purr.He slowly let go of her but his large free paw found her small one, entangling them together.

“We should get back soon. The food should be cooked by now.” She giggled.

“Oh, that’s right. I’ll buy the ice cream.”

* * *

As they walked back to his house, him holding a bag of dessert, they both held hands, swaying it back and forth gently. She stopped and pointed at the island.

“You know, I always watched the glow of your bonfire from the island.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Every sunset, I would watch from our bench. You told me that you would be okay if there’s fire. So I said to myself that I wouldn’t leave until I saw it.”

He melted at that. He let go of her hand and wrapped his free arm around her, holding her close to him. He kissed her hair, her cheek then her nose before holding her in a warm embrace. Her arms snaked around his back and holding him, responding to him with kisses to his chest.

“Welcome back.” She mumbled and felt him tighten his hold on her.

“I’m home.”


End file.
